A Series of Mad Events
by Wildchickonthetown
Summary: The Baudelaires find themselves in a strange city. They meet new friends who are hoping to help them. Set against the glamorous and dramatic backdrop of Madison Avenue in the 1960s.


Just a fun/weird story about what would happen if the Baudelaire orphans found themselves on Madison Avenue during the 1960s. Takes place around season 5 of Mad Men. If you haven't seen that show (you should!) just think of them like any other of the Baudelaire's guardians.

 **Madison Avenue, New York City: 1966ish**

The Baudelaires found themselves shipwrecked. This was not the first time they had found themselves in such a situation. Just a little over a year ago, they were shipwrecked on a strange island in the middle of the sea. They were no strangers to unusual and unfamiliar places. This time, they could see a city nearby. They sat on the shore in stunned silence. Violet, the eldest was 16. She was the one who would speak up. "Well, I cant be the only with a little deja vu. Can I?" she offered. Her younger brother Klaus gave a small smile. "At this point, id be a little surprised if we didn't end up in strange circumstances." he replied.

"City?" little Beatrice, the daughter of their good friend, Kit Snicket, asked. Beatrice was a little over one year old.

"Bea is right." Sunny said, "We can't sit on the beach forever and the city isn't far away." Sunny was about 3 years old and had a great vocabulary for her age. On the island, there wasn't much to do so her older siblings would read to her. It helped her learn big words.

The children looked at each other. They knew they had no choice but to make the trek into the city. It wasn't a far walk. Violet and Klaus took turns carrying Beatrice. Soon they found themselves on a bustling street surrounded by skyscrapers. All around them, people in elegant outfits rushed around them. Many of the men wore smart hats and carried briefcases. The women wore chic dresses. It reminded the Baudelaires of their time on Dark Avenue.

"Madison Avenue" Klaus said as he read a street sign "I've read about this place. Apparently this is where advertisers work. Maybe someone here will help us."

"At this point, I don't know anyone who would." Violet said remembering the articles published about them in Daily Punctillo.

"Vi, it's been years since our names have been in the papers. We should just take our chances." Klaus sighed.

A woman with short brown hair caught the children's eyes. She was dressed in a brown tweed dress and had kind eyes. The Baudelaires saw her walk into one of the skyscrapers.

"Follow." Beatrice said, pointing at the young woman.

The Baudelaires followed the woman into the building. It was very opulent. The children took an elevator to one of the higher floors of the building.

"Hi, Joan!" the woman greeted one of the women sitting at a desk. The other woman had bright red hair and wore an emerald dress that accentuated her curvy figure.

"Good morning, Peggy. Mr. Draper wants to see you in his office to go over today's pitch." Joan said to Peggy, peering around the corner at the Baudelaires "it looks like you brought some friends with you."

The Baudelaires stepped out from behind the corner. Their tattered clothes looked horribly out of place at the fancy office. Peggy and Joan stared at them for a second before beckoning them over.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing here? The Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce office is no place for children." Peggy said, as she lit a cigarette.

Violet was the first to speak up. "My name is Violet Baudelaire and these are my siblings, Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice. We're orphans and we have nowhere to go."

"So you chose a Madison Avenue office building?" Joan asked, as she eyed the children.

"We saw people going in and out of here and figured someone could help us." Klaus said.

"Well, I suppose we could help you. We don't typically hire children, but maybe we could make an exception. Violet, we could always use another set of hands as a secretary. Klaus, maybe we could find something for you." Joan offered kindly.

"Me too?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't think the younger ones should be working. But they can stay in my office." Peggy grinned "I'd love to help them."

"I can be a secretary!" Sunny exclaimed "I have experience!"

Joan gasped "how could a three year old have secretarial experience?"

"Don't ask." Sunny responded remembering her time at Prufrock Prep as Vice Principal Nero's personal assistant.

"Well, dear, that won't be necessary." Joan said "of course, I'll have to clear this with Mr. Draper."

As she said this, a man in a grey suit emerged from the door. He had dark hair and was extremely handsome, but had tired eyes. Violet couldn't help but notice that he looked like what Quigley Quagmire, a young man of whom she was particularly fond, would possibly look like as a grown adult.

"Don!" Joan called the man over "These are the Baudelaires. They're in a bit of trouble and I was hoping we could find a way to help them."

Don smiled at the children. Joan told him the children's names and he shook their hands.

"Why don't you come back to my office and we can talk about it?" Don offered, leading the children to his large office. He offered them some chairs and made his way to a cart filled with an assortment of bottles.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked as he poured some bourbon.

"Oh no, we're too young for that! I'm only 16." Violet said.

"I was doing much worse at your age." Don laughed "but you can have some soda." He poured them some soft drinks in fancy glasses. The children thanked Don for his hospitality.

"Where are your parents?" Don asked, reclining at his desk "Four children shouldn't be wandering the city unsupervised."

"They died in a fire. Due to a series of unfortunate events we've been on our own. Beatrice lost her mother as well and has been with us ever since." Klaus said sadly. Suddenly he was embarrassed to be telling a complete stranger who surely lived a decadent life his story

"I understand how you feel. It's terrible to be alone in the world. I have some experience in that. My childhood wasn't exactly stable either." Don suddenly felt nervous. Why did he feel the need to share this with the children? "My wife, Megan, have room in our apartment. You can stay with us. My children, Sally, Bobby, and Gene sometimes come over too. Sally is a little younger than you, but I'm sure you'll get along."

The Baudelaires thanked Don for his kindness. He offered Violet a job as a secretary, learning from Joan. He told Klaus he could be an apprentice for a man named Ken Cosgrove. He figured the two would get along since Klaus was a voracious reader and Ken wrote short stories. He was also one of the kindest people in the office and knew he would be a better influence on Klaus than many of the other men. He even offered to find a nanny for Beatrice and Sunny!

Suddenly, a tall woman with short black hair walked into don's office. Her dress was short and brightly colored.

"Hi Don!" She said after kissing Don on the cheek.

"Megan, these are the Baudelaire children. They'll be staying with us for awhile."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Baudelaires! I love children." Megan said as she smiled a radiant smile.

"Violet and Klaus will be working here as well." Don explained.

"Well, if that's the case, they're going to need some new clothes. If it's okay, I'll take the afternoon off and get them some. Maybe show them the apartment!" Megan said.

"That's fine." Don said as he lit a Lucky Strike cigarette. The Baudelaires has never seen so much smoking and drinking in one place.

"Don, I have to ask. You've never heard of us before, right?" Violet asked, hoping their past wouldn't jeopardize them.

"Don't believe so. Why? I'm not hiring a bunch of murderers, am I?" Don laughed.

Violet shifted nervously "no, I just was wondering because of our circumstances."

Don gave the children a knowing look. "It's okay, kids" he said "we all have secrets in our past."

 **And that's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed. I plan on writing more. I tried to get the atmosphere of SCDP right. Please review!**


End file.
